Fawn
by CAN'TstopTHINKINGaboutHIM
Summary: As a child of Hermes, life is hard I guess, but being 2% bird doesn't help, especially when the rest of camp doesn't know and you have something against archery... but I got to admit, being tutored by Apollo cabin might not be soo bad!


**Hey guys, alright it's my first Fanfic so plz be nice, I don't own Percy Jackson nor do I own Maximum ride and the Apollo cabin which I'm writing in belongs to apiratesmile from the story 'From Camp with Love'**

Fawn's POV:

"EVERYBODY GET UP" a voice called, it seemed miles away, though they were probably just at the door of our cabin. Instead of listening I just snuggled further down into my bed – grateful that a lot of campers had been claimed since the end of that battle... I honestly couldn't imagine living with around 20 kids all at one time!

It seemed only minutes later when there were footsteps, just echoing through the room, as everyone scrambled to get out of the cabin, without setting off any traps or pranks that a seemingly unsuspicious floorboard could be hiding.

"Fawn, get up – remember what happened last time you didn't get up for breakfast?" I ignored the voice and snuggled further down into my bed. "Fine then, have it your way. No food for the avian American then!"

It was definitely Isaac speaking, he was the only one who knew of my... um... condition... along with that he was technically there when Nate named me... so he knew the reasoning behind my name; my wings. Brown and white spots, just like a fawns hair... Nate has... had no creativity. But then again, Isaac knew me too well, as soon as he mentioned that there'd be no food for me I looked up hopefully.

"Could you bring me some?" I asked, trying my best to look like an innocent 15 year old; if such a thing even exists...

"Nope, have to get it yourself" grumbling at his reply, I got up, still in my pyjamas and not bothering to get dress I walked out of the cabin, completely ignoring whatever it was that my brother was screaming. I could've been dressed in pink and I wouldn't have really cared at the moment... no, couldn't be bothered to get dressed or brush my hair.

I'd probably go back to bed after breakfast anyway...

"Fawn" a familiar voice whined. "It's a wonder you're not in Hypnos or Morpheus' cabins!" Looking up it was who I expected; Jade. She'd only recently come to camp, being 10 years old and she wasn't claimed yet. I couldn't wait until she was; as long as she wasn't my sister!

My bet was either Aphrodite or Hebe... but I was personally hoping she'd just go to Hades and leave me alone!

"Yes, well it's not a wonder why you haven't been claimed" I retorted lazily, pushing a few dark brown curls out of my eyes. Eventually, and I repeat eventually, the food came – but then we had to go and line up... to give an offering... of food... what a waste!

Like normal, I ate a lot... and then I stole some more food from others that were full after a few bites, at this point I was extremely happy that Avian Americans had high metabolisms, if not we'd be extremely fat birds!

Unlike I planned though, I wasn't able to go to bed... instead Hermes cabin had combat training. Isaac had taken charge as usual, which meant lazily explaining to the newcomers what to do and what not to do, then being the negative example.

If I had a penny for every time he 'killed' me during the examples, I'd be the richest person in the world; which of course I'm not...

But still, if I did it would be relatively cool! Aphrodite kids were doing their makeup and gossiping perhaps 5m away from where we were, which was giving me the strange urge to murder them all, if there's one thing I absolutely hate, it would be gossiping Aphrodite kids. I mean honestly, they tried to sign me up for online dating!

When that didn't work, they wanted to start a speed dating thing here and then wanted to sign me up for that, of course Chiron was against it, so when they tried to drag me in their cabin and set me up on a blind date, I ran for my life and didn't leave cabin 11 for any reason, other than to eat...

Since then the Aphrodite cabin and myself haven't really been on good terms, especially after they put the permanent makeup on me, I mean sure, I have to admit that it was a good job, but a daughter of Hermes running around wearing makeup? Nup; never should happen, bad things happen usually... especially if my other sister is around...

Back to the present though, Isaac had finally gotten over himself and decided to have a proper spar with me, of course because Chiron and Isaac, Nate and a couple other siblings of mine were the only ones who knew about my... feathers I had to hold back to make sure that people didn't suspect anything was different about me, they just thought that I had an extremely high metabolism and enjoyed sitting on the roof of the cabin.

Yup, that sums up my life. The routine of the fight was relatively normal, parry, attack, block, parry, attack, block, block, fake attack, parry, duck, get disarmed, dive for weapons and do it _**all**_ over again for the amusement of whoever was watching.

"Archery time" Isaac called after Zeus knows how long, I simply raised an eyebrow.

"Me, archery; honestly Isaac you've completely lost it in my opinion, I mean last time I almost murdered one of the Aphrodite kids... by _**accident**_ and then there was the Demeter kid, the Dryad, you, one of the Apollo kids, and need I go on?"

"Nope, but Chiron has hopes you'll eventually hit the targets"

Eventually I had a bow forced into my hands, and I waited for a while... a long while... until it was just Isaac and I left.

"You do realise you'll have to attempt to shoot the target eventually" he stated, simply sitting on the ground about 5m behind me.

"I refuse"

"You can't"

"I can"

"Not"

"Can"

"Not"

"Can"

"Not"

"Not?

"Can"

"I prove my point" I laughed in his face as I put the bow back in its place and ran straight to lunch, though it probably looked more like skipping. "You guys better have an appetite!" I threatened, poking my older brothers backs as I squished into a tiny space left, though apparently it wasn't as bad as what it used to be like before the war, our table was still overcrowded with unclaimed kids under the age of 13 and about the 16 siblings I had...

Well on the bright side we had one rule in our cabin; once cabin 11, always cabin 11. Meaning that for one another we'd sometimes be beaten and not really care and we'd beat others up to defend our own.

Truly a big happy family!

"You know us Fawn, we always have a big appetite when you're around, and even if not we eat more than necessary to make sure we get our fair share of food and don't starve!" Dan retaliated.

"I'm not that bad"

"Of course not feathers" the one bad thing about Dan; who I have to admit is probably my favourite brother here anyway, he doesn't realise when he says something he isn't supposed to until he's said it!

"Shut up"

"Oh... right..."

So basically, we received a lot of glances from the cabin who had no idea what was going on after that incident, and thankfully Isaac came up with the lamest excuse ever, and yet they still bought it; a pillow fight in my first couple of weeks at camp... yup, they then decided to tease me of having feathers in my hair apparently and I couldn't get them out for ages and completely refused to leave the cabin until I did almost a week later, and since, whenever we teased one another I always ended the confrontation at that because apparently I was sensitive about the entire feathers thing; I've said it once and I'll say it again until everyone agrees with me, my brothers lack imagination and creativity... which could technically be the same thing; so I got back at them once and for all.

I threw them to the Naiads.

Afterwards I ran though, as fast as I could as far away as I could, though of course I ended up with Chiron talking to me, and although I honestly thought I was dead for pushing them into the lake, but it was actually about my archery... so I relaxed a bit.

WAIT! About my archery skills? I was so dead... yup that's the only way to describe it properly!

"What did I do this time? Better yet; who did I hit?"

"It wasn't about that Fawn, yet, the Apollo cabin would be willing to help you if you so desire"

"Do I have an option?" I don't know why I bothered with the question, seeing as I already knew the answer to it, I didn't have an option or a choice. Well, at least not until I could come within 4-7m of the target...

Oh great... my life might soon officially be ruined... a lot of archery practise with experts, what's next?

_**PLEASE R&R HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**_


End file.
